Sunny disposition
by blahblahblah97
Summary: Everyone knows Brittany isn't the brightest crayola in the crayon box. Things she might say in season three! Not the best summary...oh well. :p


**Okay so in the past Brittany's had some brilliant lines, but this season that's kind of fell flat. So, I took it upon myself to change that. This is a series of drabbles, so there will probably be more. So this is very loosely based on a monologue I wrote for a Drama assessment earlier in the year. This is not meant to be offensive to anyone. Love, cookies and unicorns for readers and reviewers! :3 **

"_Family is a place where everyone loves you no matter what, and they accept you for who you are." __**-Brittany S. Pierce**_

Brittany's hand shot up in the choir room. "Yes Brittany?" Mr Shue asked, turning to her. "Can I make an announcement?" She asked, taking some crayon written cards out from her Cheerio's jacket pocket. Mr Shue stepped aside. "Take it away." Brittany stood up, went to the front of the room and faced her friends. "I've decided on one of my campaigns." She coughed and held up the cards in front of her. "Bullying is a big thing in this school, and it's even worse outside school. There is one person in the world I've noticed everyone seems to be horrible to him and I, as Senior class president, won't stand for it. Ben Nevis is a decent human being with feelings, and people are horrible to him. They think he's so fat they call him a mountain." Brittany said seriously, obvious to the looks her fellow glee clubbers were giving each other. Mr Shue was looking at her in a mixture of emotions, half pity have exasperation. Santana turned round and barked a quiet "Shut up, Puckerman!" to Puck, who'd just whispered.

"Oh sweet Jesus."

"I won't stand for this. Poor Ben must hate himself. The meanness has got to stop. So, I've officially declared this week 'we love you Ben Nevis' week and I would like us all to sing songs about accepting ourselves and accepting others. I've also applied for forms for Ben to the Biggest Loser. And the biggest loser UK, because I didn't know if he was Polish." She blinked at them, smiling brightly. Brittany went back to her seat beside Santana. The others were shocked into silence.

"Um, thank you Brittany for that...insightful speech."

"But I said it. You didn't see the words." Brittany blinked back at him.

"No, Britt- Britt, no." Santana said vaguely.

"Does everyone else hate Ben too? They aren't saying anything." Brittany whispered to Santana. The girl patted her hand and whispered, "No, sweetie, No. They loved it," consoling.

"Rachel!" Brittany yelled as she scooted around some people to reach her.

"Yes Brittany?"

"Can you give me and Rory a ride to school tomorrow? Santana has an appointment." Brittany explained. Rachel smiled and nodded. Brittany's house wasn't too far from hers, what was a couple of minutes to the journey? "Sure but I thought you were getting driving lessons?" The petite girl asked, confused for a second. "I didn't know there was a difference between a wii steering wheel and a real one. I didn't know why the white one wouldn't work in the car and got frustrated." Rachel wasn't surprised and agreed.

The next morning Rachel had both Brittany and Rory in her car, and Brittany stared out the window at the forest. "On a Geography trip everyone thought I didn't go, but I was lost in the forest. I didn't know I had to flick a switch on the compass to make it work. I thought I'd be okay because the wolves would raise me as theirs." Brittany deadpanned seriously. Rory gave her a scared look, and Rachel's knuckles tightened on the steering wheel. "That's...nice."

"How are we going to read a movie?" Brittany whispered, puzzled to Puck.

"What?" Puck asked her.

"It's a movie, Romeo and Juilet."

"Dude, it's a play. The movie came after."

Brittany ignored that. "And's who's Shakespeare?"

"He wrote the play." Puck said slowly.

"No he didn't. Baz Luhrman did."

"The Hobbits coming out this year, we should go." Sam commented randomly to Artie.

"Why would you want to see a movie about hobos?"

"We need to really up our game for Nationals. Vocal Adrenaline could crush us, but we're not going down without a fight." Mr Shue declared in the lead up to Nationals.

"Bring on world war three," Mike mumbled, and Artie grinned.

"I think that Hitler wouldn't have started that Chinese thing if he'd had more friends as a kid." Brittany said solemnly.

"I'm trying to find a cat rehab. Lord Tubbington's meth addiction is getting worse. And mom says he's getting too fat. But I don't feed him cat food, I think it's racist to cats."


End file.
